Silence Game
by DrawerElma
Summary: Yami and Atem are left in class alone for a simple ten minutes. During this time, the teens play a rather peculiar and unusual game. Who will be the victor? MonarchShipping One-shot.


It was a hot and pleasant day in Domino City for maybe the first time in weeks. The wind's breeze was faint as the sun's glow illuminated the atmosphere. Dew glittered on leaves and flowers in the sun's warmth. One could easily go to the beach to enjoy the day... Unfortunately, most of the people who would like to take advantage of the great weather were trapped in school or some other type of building. Atem and Yami were no different. Yami messed around with a piece of paper and looked over at the clock, begging for class to end soon. Was there no other way to pass time? He felt the urge to throw the piece of paper he'd just crumpled up over at his friend Atem, to catch his attention. Just as the teacher turned around, the piece of paper left the pale teen's hands, and couldn't help but to nearly laugh at Atem's reaction.

Atem was spacing off perfectly happy in his own little world, not paying attention to his surroundings. In all honestly, he wasn't even daydreaming, he just stared blankly at the board. The bored look he had was wiped clean off his face when something collided with his skull. It wasn't rock solid, but it was enough to wake him up from his daydreaming. The tanned male looked around the room in confusion, trying to find the item that snapped him back to reality. Once Atem spotted a piece of paper on the floor near him, he turned around to pick it up. He then gazed at his friend Yami. They resembled each other a lot and often passed of as twins. However, their relationship was far different from brotherly love. With playful smirk, the tanned male threw the piece of paper back at his friend with a little bit of force.

Yami caught the paper ball in his hands swiftly. He expected Atem to send it straight back, as he always did. It was always entertaining to mess around during a boring lesson, something often done as well. Luckily, the teens knew exactly when to mess around and when to hide from the strict mood-killer. Both were truly walking on eggshells during most lessons, since their classmates could blow the act into pieces. Yami gazed out the window for a brief moment, simply waiting for the teacher to turn around once more, so this silly game could continue. It was pointless, but very fun, and that was all that mattered to Yami. The sun was blinding, but felt so soothing at the same time. He placed his fingertips on the desk lightly, feeling the sun's warmth over the smooth surface, slowly sensing the texture and heat combined. His eyes were focused on the outside, which looked so appealing. He had no idea why time seemed to pass slower whenever the weather was great outside. Unfair cruelty.

As the lesson proceeded, it appeared as if the teacher was lost in thought. For whatever reason, she appeared to give everyone ten minutes off to go collect the necessary books for the next assignment she was about to hold. Students appeared to rush out without hesitation after their teacher, besides Yami and Atem. They both curiously looked over at each other upon realization that they were now completely alone. In a split second, Yami threw the piece of paper at his friend once again, more playfully.

"Dork," he chuckled.

With a swift hand motion, Atem threw the piece of paper back at Yami, expressionlessly.

"You dumbass." He always hated it when it came down to name-calling, even if it was just teasing. Atem made his way over to his friend's desk and comfortably sat atop it. "It is you who is the dork, dork." He flicked Yami's forehead and the teen reacted by simply blinking. Not even a flick would bother him.

"Hmm, very clever with words today, aren't we?" Yami gave his friend an ear-to-ear grin, then got up from his seat and stretched. He then picked up the piece of paper and threw it across the room, trying to aim for the trashcan, only for his attempt to miss by a mile.

Atem couldn't help but laugh slightly at his friend's failure. A look of amusement appeared in his eyes. This scene was priceless, and both teens knew it when their gazes met. Yami rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around his friend's waist. He knew it was a lousy shot, but blamed it on the distance and the harsh sun getting in his eyes. Speaking of the sun; that gave him a rather brilliant idea.

"I guess that's not the only thing I missed."

"Oh?" Atem raised an eyebrow and placed an arm over his friend's shoulders. "What exactly did you miss?" He was a bit baffled by the statement, but allowed the shorter teen to continue. What was he implying?

"Hmmm…" Yami moved closer to the tanned male and allowed his fingers to slide across the warm desk. "Guessing games are more fun." It was clear as daylight that Yami wasn't going to say what was on his mind. He never truly does. Instead, he smiled as innocently as possible so Atem couldn't figure out exactly what he was doing. The pale teen was examining the area and the perfect spot for them to lie down. Yami didn't warn Atem of what would happen if he got the answer wrong.

The Egyptian teenager smirked playfully, accepting Yami's so called 'game.'

"You miss actually being able to pass the tests?" he teased, while nudging Yami lightly.

Even if Yami was a little annoyed at the comment, it didn't stop the teen from pushing Atem over onto the desk. His eyes seemed to glow whenever he had that peculiar look on his face. A rather interesting look he really didn't share with anyone else other than Atem.

"Wrong. I think a penalty game is in order for your mistake." The oh-so-innocent smile had now turned into a mischievous grin.

The tanned male blinked in a confused way as he was forced onto the desk face-up with Yami towering over him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he first imagined it'd be, maybe it was also because his friend was more gentle than it appeared.

"A penalty game? For my mistake?" Atem asked, though it was more a repeat of the paler teen's words. "What kind of penalty game am I receiving?"

Yami ran his hand through Atem's hair and looked into those deep crimson eyes he adored so much, both for their arrogance and beauty.

"...I think you'll like this game very much." Yami leaned down to nibble on Atem's ear, and then whispered to the other male. "First one who screams loses the game. Anything is fair, no rules."

Atem let out a soft hum and closed his eyes.

"Good idea. What happens if one of us loses? " The tanner male gave his closest friend a curious look. There was no way to avoid the fact that every game has a winner and a loser, of course, and someone was about to lose this game.

Yami gently moved his hand under Atem's shirt and rubbed his friend's belly button with his thumb. "You'll have to find out when the game ends," he teasingly whispered into the other teen's ear. Atem didn't even seem to notice that Yami already established his friend would lose this game. The paler one of them was far more confident since he knew exactly what buttons to push for whatever he desired.

Atem's breathing increased slightly from the teasing. He felt Yami's long, slender fingers tickle his skin. It didn't take long for him to realize what Yami was hinting.

"So is that what you missed?"

Yami grabbed on to both of Atem's hands and held him pushed down against the desk. He straddled the tanned male's hips and refused to move out of position.

"By the dull look on your face, I say, you were missing it more." He looked over at the clock, and then back at Atem, one could say he was examining their situation.

"I don't even think I need ten whole minutes."

"Oh, really? You are not even going to use ten minutes of your time to play? I am disappointed, Yami." Atem was surprised that, for some reason, Yami refused to have foreplay. In the time that they've known each other, both of the teens really enjoyed just touching each other for a while before getting serious. Why was it that it was so different this time around?

Yami smiled down on his friend rather flirtatiously. "Would you enjoy that, your highness?" He ran both his hands under Atem's shirt to stroke his chest gently. Strangely enough, mocking was part of their foreplay. Neither seemed to have a problem with it. In fact, it appeared as if they enjoyed the constant teasing.

The Egyptian let out a silent groan. "Maybe."

Yami's hands traveled up from Atem's stomach to his nipples, rubbing them as carefully as possible. "Fine then, you picky Egyptian." He sighed, but with a hint of delight.

Atem bit his lower lip to keep back another groan. His hands went to grip the edge of the desk, trying to keep quiet.

"I am not picky," Atem stated, arching his back slightly off the desk. Yami pushed his friend back down and grinned. "Stay where you belong." His hands continued caressing the darker male's chest while his lips were busy kissing Atem's neck.

The older teen let out the light groan he kept back from Yami's demonstrations, obviously loving the treatment his friend gave him. "Make me," the tanner male breathed, a devious glint appearing clear in his eyes. This only sounded like a challenge.

Yami glanced over at the clock, there was only about 6 minutes left of their little fun game. He leaned closer to Atem and kissed the corner of his lips, before licking and sucking on them.

The Egyptian moaned lowly as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, letting them rest there for the moment.

"If we run out of time, we have the privacy of the school's roof when it comes to lunch. That way, we can continue this game."

Yami smiled and pulled Atem up in a sitting position on the desk. He was amused that his friend would think this silly game would continue until lunch.

"A winner will be decided once time runs out," he teasingly whispered into Atem's ear.

"If you prefer, I'll allow you to shift with me."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Shift with you?" he asked in confusion.

Yami rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance while poking the older teens forehead.

"Be on top? It's not technically rocket science."

"Mhm, maybe, but I would love to make you scream without the worry of getting caught." Atem rubbed his and Yami's nose together. Yami pulled Atem up from the desk and shifted their places rather quickly.

"Then why don't you stop talking and start fucking?" He grinned somewhat evilly, and began to stroke the tanned male's arms. There was no joking anymore, absolutely none. Only silence filled the empty room after that sentence was uttered. For a brief moment, the pale teen wondered exactly what was said that caused this awkward moment to take place. All his worries however, vanished once the other teen replied.

"How about you get your lazy ass off the desk over to a wall so I can fuck you properly?"

Yami got up from the desk and took off his jacket.

"Fine then." He then tossed it over Atem's head and walked over to the nearest wall. "Picky Egyptian. Always has to be wall-sex," he chuckled.

Atem huffed while he shrugged out of his jacket. He placed both of them on a desk before unbuckling his pants with a smirk.

"Says the guy who likes it rough."

Yami mimicked Atem's smirk and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Hmm? What's wrong with liking it rough, your highness?" He leaned closer to continue nibbling on the tanned man's ear.

"Nothing," he murmured, backing Yami up against a wall. "Enough of this teasing. Drop your pants."

Yami blinked a few times before he raised a brow. "You're very impatient today. Why don't you undress me? That'd be quicker." He leaned against Atem's chest and started sucking on his neck. The Egyptian rolled his eyes, as he moved his arms around Yami's waist and started to undo his pants. "So lazy."

"No…" He rubbed Atem's neck with the back of his fingers and continued sucking as well as biting. "I just prefer when your hands do it."

Atem tried his very best to keep a silent groan back, as Yami gave him a pleasurable, intoxicating treatment. Yami was anticipating a reply but received nothing. He moved to nibble on Atem's ear, however, still received no reply. It was getting on his nerves slightly, but Atem didn't appear to care much, nor notice it. Atem did growl lowly at the other male as he started to slide Yami's underwear and pants down.

"You don't even ATEMpt to make sense, do you?" Yami ran his hands through Atem's hair and pulled him in for a deep tongue kiss. He pushed his own body forward to rub against the tanned teen, letting out soft quiet groans at the delicate touch.

"Shut up." The tanned teen pressed into the kiss and quickly tried to dominate the other. However, someone wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being dominant.

"Oh, someone has ATEMper of a thousand suns."

Yami glanced over at the clock and realized they only had 3 minutes left. He also noticed how Atem tried to gain control of the kiss, but didn't allow himself to be pushed around so easily. His tongue traveled deeper into Atem's mouth and licked every corner before heading for the sweet spot.

Atem hissed pleasurably and started to melt into Yami, instead of dominating him. The male groaned lightly into their passionate kiss that nearly drove the Egyptian insane.

Yami pulled away, panting slightly as he looked over at the clock once more. Two minutes. Time was almost up, and they hadn't even gotten started.

"Weren't you the one who said it was enough of the teasing? Shut up and do me."

Atem smirked before pulling down his own pants. Yami bit his lower-lip and shut his eyes tightly as Atem began to suck on his neck. Yami's fingernails dug into the other teen's shoulders but he refused to scream or raise his voice.

Atem nuzzled Yami's shoulder before placing his hands on the other male's crotch, stroking it gently. " Sorry... This will have to be quick…"

"I always knew you enjoyed a quick shag," Yami teased, moaning inwardly. He looked over at the clock and cursed inside his head. Time was up. The teacher would be arriving soon. Then again, no one was in sight just yet, no need to call the act off.

Yami groaned silently at Atem's every touch, trying to hold back all of his feelings just so the teacher wouldn't overhear if she ever came along. It didn't even last two seconds. A high-pitched scream was what broke the silence and pleasure. Yami blinked in confusion as he spotted the teacher in complete shock. Hesitantly, he quickly covered up his face and faked some tears, pointing at Atem.

"He's raping me..."

Atem's mouth dropped open, gaping at the statement. "I-I… NO!" Atem quickly stepped away from Yami as his face flushed madly. He didn't know what was more confusing, that he agreed to take part in this act, or the fact that Yami was pleasurably smirking for whatever reason.

"You screamed first. I win," he whispered into Atem's ear as he pulled his pants up, not fazed by the terrified teacher who still seemed to be in shock.

Atem hesitantly yanked his pants back up to his waist and used Yami as a shield to hide from the horrified teacher's gaze. "You are a downright bastard. You know that?"

Yami leaned down closer to Atem, still holding the proud, confident smirk. "Mhm, I guess it's time to receive your penalty." Yami then ran and hid behind the teachers back, acting really upset as if something bad just occurred. It was really strange to see him act as a victim, but his acting skills were definitely very convincing. The position the teacher found them in also didn't help her believe Atem's words for a second.

"What the hell?" Confusion and fear filled the tanned male. What was about to happen now?

The teacher sent Yami over to the nurse, as she was sickly worried for his health. It didn't appear as if she even wanted an explanation for what occurred in class. Then again, who would want to listen to an explanation like this? Both parts would be accusing one another, unarguably. She didn't know what to do with Atem, so she just sent him to the Principal's office. Yami was trying to act natural, but couldn't help laughing once the nurse left the room. He leaned against the chair and closed his eyes with great satisfaction.

"Yami no game, your highness. Yami no game."


End file.
